Dark Side
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: Len Kagamine adalah seorang cowok yang culun, bodoh, sering diejek teman-temannya. Dan ternyata Len mempunyai DARK-SIDE!  Rated M: Gore! RnR please? gomen gaje and gore-nya gak asek, mau cepet-cepet. Terinspirasi dari Lagu YUI - Love and Truth


**Dark-side © Mine**

**Vocaloid © NOT Mine**

Len Kagamine, seorang cowok yang culun, bodoh, sering dikerjain atau diganggu sama teman-temannya, dan tidak suka darah. Len mempunyai saudara kembar yang bernama Rin Kagamine. Rin Kagamine adalah seorang cewek, tapi Rin sudah tiada. Rin sudah tiada karena dia pernah dibunuh seseorang dan cukup mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak. Sehingga, Len yang melihatnya benar-benar kaget dan mulai tidak menyukai darah. Sedikit saja darah, maka bisa saja Len pingsan ditempat. Dulu, saat Rin masih ada, Len selalu dibela-bela oleh Rin saat Len dikerjain atau diganggu temannya. Sekarang, saat Rin tiada, semua teman-temannya sering mengganggunya. Len benar-benar sedih. Tapi pada suatu hari...

"Hoahm.." Len yang baru bangun tidur.

TAP TAP TAP (berjalan menuju Toilet) CKREK (dan membuka pintu Toilet)

SYUUR SYUURR SYUURRR (mencuci muka di wastafel)

SET (melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri di cermin wastafel)

"Selamat Pagi, Len." suara seseorang yang menggema di Toilet.

Len pun terkejut, dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata, suara tersebut ada di cermin. Bertambah terkejutlah Len.

"A.. Apa? Si.. Siapa kau?" tanya Len kepada bayangannya sendiri yang banyak darah dan mengeluarkan aura seram di cermin wastafel.

"Aku Ren, dark-side-mu.." kata bayangan Len yang ada di cermin wastafel yang bernama Ren.

"Apa? Mana mungkin.." kata Len yang tampak kebingungan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau tak akan tahu. Aku adalah Ren. Dark-side atau sisi gelapmu.." kata Ren, dark-side Len.

"Ma.. Mana mungkin.. Itu mustahil!" kata Len membantah.

"Ya, itu mungkin. Aku merasa kasihan padamu.. Rin sudah tiada dan kau selalu diganggu temanmu. Ckckck.. Kasihan sekali kau Len.. Makanya, aku, Ren yang sebagai dark-side-mu akan melindungimu dengan kekuatan dark-ku.. Makanya aku muncul disini." kata Ren sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ti..tidak. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu.." tolak Len.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, didalam tubuhmu, bersemayam ditubuhmu, untuk melindungimu!" kata Ren dengan pasti.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapi. Ini perintah Rin sebelum dia tiada! Aku, Ren yang sebagai sisi gelapmu akan melindungimu! Titik!" kata Ren dan

BOFFF.. Dia pun menghilang dan terpantullah bayangan Len yang sebenarnya di cermin.

"Ren? Halo? Halo? GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Len pun mulai marah.

Tiba-tiba..

SET

Ren membisiki Len, tapi Ren berada didalam tubuh Len, "Aku akan melindungimu kok, tenang saja!" BOFFF..

Setelah Len mendengar suara Ren yang berada ditubuhnya, dia terduduk dan terdiam sejenak.

Dan mulai berpikir.. _'Mengapa harus begini? Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi kepadaku?' _Len masih berpikir dan berpikir..

Setelah itu, dia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dan juga tidak lupa memakai kacamata, lalu dia keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan refreshing karena akibat kejadiaan tadi, untung saja saat ini hari Minggu.

Tiba-tiba Len bertemu temannya, "Len jelek! Len jelek!" kata temannya.

"Jangan begitu, Len itu ganteng, tapi begok! Ahaha.." kata temannya yang satunya lagi.

"Ahaha.." temannya yang mengejek Len jelek juga ikut tertawa.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya cuek-bebek saja. Tiba-tiba Ren berbisik lagi kepada Len, "Apa kau tak marah diejek seperti itu? Pantas saja kau sering dikatakan bodoh."

"Mereka hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang sering mengejek orang." kata Len dengan santai.

Ren yang melihat Len cuek dan santai saja mulai menggoda Len, "Sebaiknya kau harus berbuat sesuatu.."

"Hmm? Apa?"

WUUUUUUUSSSHHH (Tiba-tiba ada suara angin)

"Khekhekhe.."

DRAP DRAP DRAP (Len pun berlari menuju temannya yang mengejeknya tadi)

SET (Lalu salah satu temannya yang mengejeknya tadi langsung lehernya di cekik oleh Len)

GRRRRRTTTT (cekikan Len pun dia perkuat sehingga membuat salah satu teman yang mengejeknya mati ditempat)

Tiba-tiba teman yang satunya lagi yang mengejek Len ingin kabur, tapi saat mau berlari, tiba–tiba langsung dipeluk Len. Lalu Len perkuat pelukan tersebut sehingga nafas temannya tersebut susah bernafas. Akhirnya teman yang satunya lagi mati mengenaskan dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah.

BWUSH (Len pun kembali semula)

Dan ternyata yang mengendalikan Len adalah Ren, dark-side-nya. Akhirnya Len pun sadar, bahwa kedua temannya yang mengejeknya tadi sudah mati mengenaskan.

Dan lagi-lagi, Ren berbisik ke Len, "Bagaimana? Ini sudah membuktikan aku melindungimu!" kata Ren dengan senyum liciknya lagi.

"Tapi.. Apa ini sudah gak kelewatan? Sampai mereka mati lho.." tanya Len.

"Ahaha.. Tak apa-apa.. Khekhekhe.." Ren pun tertawa licik.

Setelah Len sadar, Len pun berlari ke rumahnya. Lalu, setelah sampai, dia mengunci rumahnya, lalu berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Dia pun menyendiri.. Dan dia berpikir.. _'Aku membunuh orang? Bagaimana ini?'_

Lalu, pertanyaan yang dipikirkan Len pun dijawab oleh Ren, "Membunuh orang adalah hobiku.. Makanya aku adalah dark-side-mu.. Rupanya, banyak juga yang mengejekmu ya.. Khekhekhe.." Ren tersenyum dan mulai tertawa licik.

"Sudah cukup! Ini membuatku tambah menderita! Lenyap saja kau!" teriak Len.

"Lenyap? Aku tak akan bisa lenyap.. Ahaha.." masih dan masih Ren tertawa (licik).

"Huh!"

CIT CIT CIT (suara burung gereja yang berputar-putar)

Hari sudah mulai sore, Len masih tertidur karena tadi siang dia tertidur karena banyak memikirkan hal-hal tadi. Dan, kita skip aja langsung ke hari Senin.

CIT CIT CIT (suara burung (lagi) yang bertanda hari sudah pagi)

Ren pun berbisik ke Len untuk membangunkannya, "Selamat Pagi, Len!"

"Hoahm.. Selamat Pagi.." kata Len dengan (tidak) semangat dan langsung menuju Toilet.

Setelah sampai, Len langsung cuci muka di wastafel. Lalu melihat bayangannya, dan terganti oleh Ren.

"Len, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah untuk membunuh orang! Khekhekhe.." Ren mulai kesenangan dan tertawa licik (lagi lagi).

"Terserah.." Len pun langsung ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian menjadi pakaian sekolah SMA dan tak luput memakai kacamatanya.

Setelah sudah bersiap-siap, Len memakan roti. Dia pun mulai terbayang kalo didepan meja makan ada Rin sambil tertawa dan duduk menemani Len makan.

Len pun hampir meneteskan air mata, tapi tiba-tiba Ren mengganggunya, "Cepetan dong, Len! Aku gak sabaran lagi nih untuk membunuh orang!" kata Ren yang gak sabaran.

"Huft.. Ya.. Sabar.." kata Len, setelah makanannya habis, dia mulai berangkat ke sekolah dan tidak lupa meransel tasnya.

'_Bagaimana ini?'_

…~oOo~…

Setelah sampai ke sekolahnya, Len langsung menuju kelas XI-D.

Tiba-tiba teman-temannya, apalagi Kaito si Raja Kelas ini yang paling tua sering mengejek-ngejek Len.

"Eh, si Culun dah datang nih. Ahaha.." Kaito pun memulai mengejek Len.

Ren kesal melihat Kaito karena sudah mengejek Len, duluan pula, "Len, apa gak kita langsung sikat abis?" tanya Ren.

"Sabar aja. Aku udah terbiasa diejek kayak gini." kata Len yang masih cuek.

"Hebat.. hebat.. si Culun ini hebat ya.. sabar banget.. Orang BEGOK kayak dia emang harus sabar.. Huahahaha.." Kaito masih mengejek Len lagi.

"Grrrrr.. Len, aku udah gak tahan lagi!" kata Ren.

"Sa.." belum Len menyelesaikan katanya, Ren langsung mengendalikan Len.

"Grrrrr... Aku akan membunuhmu sampai titik penghabisan!" kata Len (yang sebenarnya dikendalikan Ren).

SRING! (suara pisau lipat)

"Kasihan ya Len.. Semenjak, Rin gak ada, Len selalu diejek, apalagi si Kaito." kata Miku kepada Luka, sahabatnya.

"Iya.. Kasihan ya.." balas Luka.

Dengan aura seramnya, Len berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya menuju tempat duduk Kaito yang paling belakang. Sesampainya, Len terdiam sejenak, Kaito masih mengejek-ejeknya.

"Apa? Ngapain si BEGOK ini kesini? Mau berantem? Ay- " belum perkataan Kaito selesai, tiba-tiba Len langsung menancapkan pisaunya ke perut Kaito. Sehingga membuat Kaito mati ditempat sambil dipegang Gakupo, sebangkunya. Kaito mati mengenaskan karena darahnya keluar sangat banyak.

Setelah Ren puas membunuh Kaito, dan Len tersadar bahwa Kaito sudah mati mengenaskan. Len benar-benar terkejut dan berlari menuju ruang olahraga yang tak dipakai lagi. Len pun memboloskan diri dari kelas dan tertinggal pelajaran. Dia malu, apa kata teman-teman nanti saat dia keluar dari ruangan ini? Pasti dia akan diejek sebagai pembunuh, padahal pembunuhan Kaito bukan kehendak Len, akan tetapi Ren. Dan Len berpikir lagi.. _'Aku membunuh lagi? Dan yang kubunuh adalah Kaito? Bagaimana ini? Pasti aku akan diejek pembunuh oleh semua orang..'_

Setelah Len berpikir, dia ketiduran diruang olahraga yang tak dipakai lagi itu. Tiba-tiba, waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Karena tadi Teto melihat kejadian tadi, dia jadi kasihan terhadap Len. Teto yakin bahwa pembunuhan tadi bukan kehendaknya, kalo bukan kehendaknya, siapa lagi? Teto mulai berpikir.. Lalu, Teto berlari menuju ruang kelas kakaknya, Ted. Dan Teto menceritakan kejadian tadi ke Ted. Setelah itu, Teto mau mencari Len, tiba-tiba langsung dicegat Ted. Ted takut kalau Teto akan dibunuh Len. Tapi Teto yakin bahwa Teto tidak akan dibunuh Len. Setelah Ted percaya, barulah Teto mencari keberadaan Len. Teto baru teringat kata Rin bahwa Len sering menyendiri diruangan olahraga yang tak dipakai lagi. Setelah sampai, dia membuka pintu itu dan.. Teto pun melihat Len sedang ketiduran. Dia memperhatikan Len, dari dulu Teto menyukai Len. Dulu, Teto pernah minta tolong pada Rin untuk mencomblangin dirinya/Teto ke Len. Tapi tak sempat, Rin keburu sudah tiada.

Tiba-tiba Len terbangun, dan Len pun terkejut melihat didepannya sudah ada Teto.

"Teto?" tanya Len.

"Len, untunglah kamu sudah bangun!" tiba-tiba Teto memeluk Len.

Ren yang merasa tubuh Len dipeluk, mulai gelisah dan membisiki Len, "Len, sepertinya aku juga harus membunuh gadis ini." kata Ren.

"Jangan Ren! Kau sudah membunuh Kaito! Dan sekarang kau mau membunuh Teto? JANGAANN!" tolak Len. Dan Teto yang terkejut melihat Len bicara sendiri dan kata-katanya juga.

Teto pun bertanya pada Len, "Len? Siapa itu?"

BWUSH

"Aku Ren! Bolehkan aku membunuhmu? Khekhekhe.." tanya Ren diselingi tawaan liciknya.

"Ren? Siapa kau? Len? Len? Dimana kau?" Teto mulai gelisah.

GREEEEEKKK BRAAAKK (tiba-tiba pintu ruangan olahraga tertutup)

"Hah!" Teto pun kaget.

SRING!

"Awww.. Santapan enak! Ahaha.." masih saja Ren tertawa licik.

BWUSH

"Hah.. hosh.. untung saja.." kata Len yang ternyata berusaha untuk tidak dikendalikan Ren.

"Len? Kau tak apa-apa? Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Teto yang masih keheranan.

"Teto.. Cepat lari dari sini!" kata Len yang keringatan.

"Len? Ba-baiklah.. Aku akan pergi!" Teto pun berlari dan membuka pintu lalu langsung ke kelas.

"Huft.." Len pun lega.

Tapi Ren kecewa, "Bagaimana sih kau ini Len? Padahal sedikit lagi!"

"Tak apa-apalah.." kata Len.

Akhirnya, Len bisa pulang atas bantuan Teto.

…~oOo~…

Saat malamnya, Len keluar dari rumah untuk jalan-jalan malam. Tiba-tiba ketemu Miku dan Luka. Len pun menyapa mereke berdua, "Hai Miku dan Luka! Selamat Malam!"

"Hai juga Len!" sapa Luka dan disambung oleh Miku, "Selamat Malam, Len!"

TAP TAP TAP (mendekati Miku dan Luka)

"Bolehkah aku mengikuti kalian?" tanya Len.

"Boleh." kata Miku dan Luka kompak.

"Sayang ya gak ada Rin.." kata Luka.

"Gak apa-apalah Luka, kita sabar aja. Ohya, kejadian pembunuhan Kaito tadi di sekolah itu kehendakmu ya? Kukira kau tak akan seperti itu.." kata Miku agak heran ke Len.

"Errr.. Sebenarnya.."

SET, Ren membisiki Len, "Jangan sekali-kali kau mengasih tahu seseorang bahwa AKU yang membunuh orang!" ancam Ren.

Miku dan Luka pun kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Len yang kikuk.

Tiba-tiba.. BWUSH

"Hai! Aku mempunyai sesuatu kalian! Ikuti aku!" Len pun mengajak Miku dan Luka ke suatu tempat. Miku dan Luka hanya mengikutinya saja.

Sesampainya, ternyata Miku dan Luka di ajak ke tempat yang sepi oleh Len (yang dikendalikan Ren).

"Eh? Jadi disini, Len?" tanya Luka.

"Kok tempatnya serem amat sih." kata Miku.

Mereka berdua tak curiga kepada Len dan tak mengingat kejadian pembunuhan Kaito.

Tiba-tiba..

SRING!

JLEB! (suara pisau yang mengenai perut Luka)

"Lu-Luka?" Miku sempat menghindar, hampir saja dia mengenai pisau tersebut, Lalu menatap Len, "Len?"

"Khekhekhe.."

Miku pun langsung berlari pontang-panting dan menabrak Gumi yang sedang bersama Gakupo.

"Miku? Lagi ngapain kamu disini Miku?" tanya Gumi dan Gakupo tampak heran dengan tingkah laku Miku yang kayak abis dikejar setan.

Tiba-tiba 2 pisau yang dilempar Len mengenai Gumi dan Gakupo yang tak melihat Len.

Miku tambah terkejut. Miku melanjutkan larinya lagi.

BWUSH

Len tersadar, sudah 3 korban lagi yang dibunuh oleh Dark-side-nya, Luka, Gumi, dan Gakupo. Untung saja Miku berhasil kabur dari Len.

Len pun berlari pontang-panting ke rumahnya. Lalu, mengunci rumahnya untuk selama-lamanya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Dia berpikir lagi.. _'Aku membunuh orang lagi? Dan korbannya sudah 3 orang..'_

Dan karena sudah berpikir lama, akhirnya Len pun ketiduran..

...~oOo~...

Sudah beberapa hari dan minggu Len tidak sekolah dan tidak keluar rumah agar Ren tidak membunuh orang.

Orang-orang yang sudah dibunuh Ren sudah banyak seperti kedua teman yang mengejek Len sebelumnya, Kaito, Luka, Gumi, Gakupo, dan lain-lain.

Sekarang waktu sudah malam, Len pun tidur. Tiba-tiba Len bermimpi Len sedang mengintip saat Rin dibunuh, dan ternyata.. yang membunuh Rin adalah..

LEN! (sebenarnya Ren yang menyerupai Len).

Tiba-tiba tubuh Len merasa semua sakit.. Tiba-tiba..

BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!

Keluarlah dark-side-nya Len, si Ren. Tapi, Len pun mati mengenaskan dengan darahnya yang banyak sekali keluar.. Pokoknya benar-benar seraamm.. Setelah beberapa hari, Miku, Teto, dan Ted melewati rumah Len. Mereka mencium bau tak sedap. Setelah memasuki rumahnya yang tak dikunci, mereka menemukan Len yang anggota tubuhnya terpisah-pisah. Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga juga mati mengenaskan yang diperut mereka bertiga ada pisau..

"Khekhekhe.."

_~Sayonara Lhily.. My Girl.. by Ren~ (tulisannya dari darah)_

_DEG!_

_~ THE END ~_


End file.
